Noah Puckerman
Noah "Puck" Puckerman is a fictional character in the TV series: Glee. In the episode Mash-Up he is shown to be Jewish. Biography Puck is one of the popular football players, he eventually ends up joining Glee club. Arrogant and rude, Puck enjoys mocking the less popular kids and even abusing them in various ways. Puck is also obsessed with sleeping with older women, who find him oddly attractive. Season One Puck is first seen briefly in the episode Pilot, he is shown to be one of the mean jocks when he throws Kurt Hummel in the dumpster. After, his best friend Finn Hudson misses a football practice to go to Glee Club, Puck asks him where he was and Finn lies and says that him mom had surgery to have her prostate removed. But Puck looked it up and found out that girls don't have prostates, he figures out that Finn is in Glee Club. When Will Schuester is going to resign as Glee club teacher, Finn quits and the football team corners Artie Abrams in a porta-potty and plans on flipping it. But when Finn refuses not to Puck gets angry that he is quitting football to join Glee but Finn says that he is staying in both. In the episode Showmance, he is shown to be one of the male members of the Celibacy Club with his best friend Finn Hudson. Relationships Quinn Fabray Main article: Quinn-Puck Relationship They were both popular kids and part of the Celibacy Club. Quinn is the girlfriend of Puck's best friend, Finn, and yet they ended up having a one night stand but it got Quinn pregnant. Although often arrogant and cruel, upon discovering that Quinn is pregnant, Puck is quick to step up, offering to be there for both Quinn and the baby. Quinn however rejects the offer, stating that he is not worthy enough to be the father of her baby, and instead lies to everyone, claiming that it is Finn's baby. This causes Puck to lash out and reveal her pregnancy to the rest of the Glee Club. Puck ends up still wanting to help Quinn, and goes so far as to giving her $18 dollars and stealing money from the Glee Club bake sale in the hopes of winning her favor by offering to support the baby. Puck and Quinn become closer when they babysit for Kendra . When Finn finds out that Puck is the father, he says he is done with Quinn, causing Puck to come closer with Quinn. But Quinn tells Puck that she is going to do it all on her own and doesn't need his help. Rachel Berry Main article: Rachel-Puck Relationship They started dating because of Puck's mother's desire for him to date a girl who is Jewish. But Rachel ended the relationship for she still has feelings for Finn. And she admitted that the reason she agreed to date him was because she thought it would make Finn jealous. Rachel then offered Puck to be friends again but Puck turned her down. Santana Lopez Main article: Santana-Puck Relationship After Quinn didn't give it up to him, he "sexted" with her while he was babysitting. Now, according to Santana, they are having sex. Quotes :Yeah, a gay team. A big gay team of dancing gays! Preggers :Are you questioning my badassness? Have you seen my guns? "Mash-Up" :(Thinking) I love the days when I don't wear underwear. Full Commando. Ballad Category:Characters Category:New Directions members Category:William McKinley High Football Team members Category:Jews Category:William McKinley High School Students